


My Strange Addiction

by newyorkblues



Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Boys in Skirts, Cheerleaders, Fuck Buddies to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Skirts, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, did i say skirts?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Trajes de estúpidas porristas. Un vestidor vacío. Y Sakusa Kiyoomi perdiendo la cabeza (una vez más) por culpa de Miya Atsumu.Día 5 — "You wanna have sex... here? Now?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923226
Kudos: 56
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	My Strange Addiction

**Día 5:** _“¿Vamos a tener sexo… aquí? ¿Ahora?”_

Sakusa no debió confiar en Bokuto. Mucho menos si la cosa incluía a Bokuto aliándose con _Hinata_ para convencer a parte del equipo.

Literalmente los asfixiaría con un cubrebocas rociado de alcohol etílico. O les metería el cubrebocas por la garganta. Quizás, así, se les aclaraban un poco las ideas.

—¡Ahhh! —exclamó Hinata ondeando sus trabajados muslos—. Esto es muy cómodo. ¡Y muy fresco! Siento que ya no me va a sudar tanto ahí abajo.

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! —Bokuto apuntó desesperado hacia su teléfono móvil—. ¡Tómame una foto para que se la enseñe a Akaashi!

—¡Ohhhh! ¡Mejor tomemos una selfie! ¡Se la enviaré al tonto de Kageyama! —Los ojos de Hinata brillaron con emoción—. ¡Omi-san! ¡Ven a tomarte una foto con nosotros!

Sakusa les dio la mayor mueca de asco que era capaz de gesticular con tan solo sus ojos y las cejas. Llevaba puesto su cubrebocas descartable.

— _No_ —dijo tajante—. Me largo de aquí. No soporto esta mierda que llevo puesta, y me está rozando la piel de los muslos.

—¡Omi-san…! —Hinata intentó detenerle en cuanto se dio la vuelta hasta los vestidores—. ¡Es que caminas con las piernas muy juntas!

—¡Eso, eso! —intervino Bokuto tomando los pliegues de su tela—. ¡O puedes ponerte un poco de gel refrescante para lubricar! Yo utilizo mis viejas calzas, pero el gel te ayudará con tus piernas, Omi-kun.

Sakusa rechinó los dientes. No solo le ponía de los nervios que sus compañeros usaran ese ridículo apodo que le hacía ver como un caniche mascota de alguna señora millonaria, sino que era mucho peor cuando recordaba lo que todos ellos llevaban puesto.

La cosa es que sus insufribles compañeros de equipo se las habían ingeniado para…

Conseguir trajes de porrista.

Con falda tableada, calcetines blancos hasta debajo de la rodilla y una musculosa que enseñaba gran parte del abdomen y el ombligo.

Y _sí_ , los estaban usando en ese mismo momento. _Sí_ , Sakusa estaba dentro de la ecuación.

Quería morirse. No podía soportar la falda color ocre que causaba que sus muslos rozaran entre sí al caminar o el top negro que le daba aire frío en el estómago y seguramente le haría pillar un resfriado.

Bokuto y Hinata lucían completamente extasiados. Agitaban las nalgas, y el segundo le enseñaba el primero un par de movimientos latinos para hacer con las caderas.

Sakusa tuvo que irse antes de que las tablas de la falda estuvieran lo suficientemente altas como para ver innecesarias partes masculinas ajenas.

Debió negarse al respecto. Inunaki, Meian y Adriah lo habían hecho. ¿Cómo es que Sakusa acabó en la misma mierda que los otros dos inadaptados…?

 _Ah_ , era cierto…

Es porque había un tercer inadaptado involucrado en el asunto.

Lo estrangularía cuando lo encontrase. También le pondría el cubrebocas hasta asfixiarlo y ver cómo se le iba la vida de los ojos. Su familia —en especial su gemelo— se lo agradecerían más tarde.

Sakusa siguió su camino. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del estómago para tapar su piel expuesta, aunque era un poco inútil hacerlo. Había demasiado a la luz del sol, y ya se cruzó a más de un empleado del gimnasio de los MSBY Jackals en el camino hacia los vestidores.

—Los voy a matar —continuó farfullando—. Debí tomar la oferta de los Adlers. Wakatoshi-kun no consentiría esta basur-…

Se quedó callado en cuanto puso un pie dentro de los vestuarios. Sakusa no estaba solo —pero no era el problema el hecho de que le estuvieran escuchando sus insultos como marinero enojado.

Era el hecho de que la otra persona _también_ llevaba un traje de porrista.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —canturreó la otra persona presente—. Deberías usar faldas más seguido, Omi-Omi. Acentúan tus bonitos y largos muslos.

Tragó saliva con dureza. Sacudió la cabeza para que el movimiento del aire refrescara sus orejas que comenzaban a enrojecerse. No quería mirar a los ojos al otro. ¡Y mucho menos quería ver el tonto traje de porrista que portaba!

—Cállate, Atsumu —masculló Sakusa—. Juro que el entrenador se enterará de esto.

Miya Atsumu dejó escapar una profunda carcajada que nació de su garganta. Sakusa seguía intentando no hacer contacto visual; pero era sumamente difícil cuando el aludido movía sus bien torneadas piernas al son de las tablas de la tela color ocre.

Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero el mayor de los Miya tenía unas piernas muy bonitas, y la falda las estaba acentuando mucho más que los shorts del uniforme: bronceadas, musculosas y endurecidas por el arduo entrenamiento. Su piel era lisa y suave, posiblemente por las sesiones de depilación y el dineral en cremas estéticas que se gastaba.

Sakusa, si bien también tenía sus piernas muy trabajadas, llevaba las suyas más pálidas, con lunares por todas partes y un fino vello oscuro que las cubría. Y bien como dijo —puede que las tuviera entrenadas, pero no olvidaba su juventud en donde se burlaban de él por tener patas larguiruchas y de pollo.

Se sintió acorralado al notar lo cerca que ahora estaba Atsumu. Llevaba esa sonrisa lasciva en su rostro que a veces quería sacársela a golpes. Le hacía acordar al de algún animal parlante de una película de dibujos animados —y no lo decía en un buen sentido.

La espalda de Sakusa dio contra la pared. Atsumu le había acorralado con ambos brazos contra la misma. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración cerca de la mandíbula y la rodilla izquierda del otro acercándose al hueco debajo de su falda.

No solo fue todo eso, sino que Atsumu usó un solo dedo para bajar el cubrebocas del rostro de Sakusa. Sonrió al descubrirle las mejillas completamente enrojecidas por la cercanía.

—Omi, tu carita me va a dar un infarto, y tu falda me está haciendo tener pensamientos impuros —soltó Atsumu cerca de sus labios—. Vas a tener que hacerte cargo de todo esto.

La mano de Atsumu voló hacia su muñeca y la apresó para dirigirla hasta por debajo de la falda de porrista. Sakusa ahogó un jadeo cuando sintió una repentina dureza, pero no era solamente eso…

¡El muy asqueroso no estaba usando ropa interior!

Apartó la mano rápidamente, pero Atsumu no dejaba de sonreír. Se limpió la palma en la tela del top del otro, pero fue un error. Acabó tocando con sus dedos la piel lisa de su abdomen que estaba al aire libre.

— _Ew_ , Atsumu, eres un completo puerco —Sakusa respiró rápidamente para intentar recuperar la compostura—. ¿Acaso planeas…? ¿Tener sexo…? ¿Aquí? ¿ _Ahora_?

Eso era otro pequeño detalle que Sakusa olvidó mencionar. Aunque solía elegir olvidarlo por voluntad propia.

Él y Miya Atsumu… tenían sexo bastante regular todas las semanas.

Nada serio —o eso dijeron al principio. Comenzaron follando en el apartamento de Sakusa luego de obligar a Atsumu a darse un baño. No le permitiría acercarse a sus sábanas o su cuerpo desnudo trayendo quién sabe qué inmundicias.

Todo fue fácil y sencillo al principio, hasta que Atsumu comenzó a aparecer en su casa con la cena. Y luego, quedándose a dormir. Más tarde, también desayunaba a su lado.

Al final, ni siquiera follaban todas las veces que se veían. Muchas veces se quedaban viendo alguna película espantosa que Atsumu escogía. O hablando de viejas anécdotas, o solo para dormir cerca del otro.

Sakusa era muy consciente de lo que significaba realmente todo ese ritual, pero esa era otra cosa que nunca diría en voz alta.

—Omi-Omi, ¿acaso no me veo increíblemente caliente con mi traje de porrista? —inquirió Atsumu—. ¿No te gustaría ver qué hay debajo de la falda?

—Debajo de la falda seguro hay algo asqueroso y que no fue bien higienizado —respondió Sakusa mirando hacia los casilleros para no enfrentar sus penetrantes ojos oscuros—. Y te ves estúpido como porrista. Pero te ves estúpido usando cualquier cosa, si me preguntas.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Atsumu canturreó—. No es lo que dijiste cuando me puse el traje de látex hace tres semanas.

Sakusa se mordió la lengua ante los recuerdos. En efecto, jamás podría haberle dicho que se veía estúpido con ese traje de látex negro que cubría su cuerpo completo; excepto por el escote que dejaba entrever gracias a la cremallera a la altura del pecho.

—¿O será, tal vez, que…? —continuó Atsumu—. ¿Preferirías que no lleve nada? ¿Y así me veré menos estúpido?

Le dio una mirada furibunda. Le apretar los puños cada vez que Atsumu sonreía con toda esa autosuficiencia. Era lo suficientemente engreído como para saber el verdadero efecto que tenían todas sus palabras en Sakusa.

Resopló una última vez. La única forma de bajar el estúpido ego de Atsumu era…

Callándolo.

Y solo podías callar cuando le metías algo en la boca.

Por eso, Sakusa se abalanzó sobre él para atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

Atsumu chilló entre sus labios por la sorpresa. Sakusa no solía dar iniciativa propia muy seguido, pero estaba sumamente alterado a causa de la tonta falda que le irritaba los muslos y le congelaba el trasero. Rápidamente, el otro se aprovechó de la desesperación y deslizó sus dedos bajo la tela para apretar fuertemente sus nalgas.

E, incluso, se atrevió a dar una nalgada que resonó con fuerza. Sakusa iba a morirse si había alguien escuchando por los alrededores ahora mismo.

—¿Ves? —preguntó Atsumu entre jadeos y besos—. ¡Sabía que mis piernas en falda te harían caer…

— _Cállate_ —gruñó Sakusa—. O _mi_ falda y yo nos damos la vuelta para ir a bailar capoeira con Hinata y Bokuto.

—¡Oh! Pero eso es algo que si quisiera ver…

Fue el turno de Sakusa de empujarle contra una pared. Ya no quería escuchar la ridícula voz de Atsumu parloteando basura, así que se dispuso a hacer mejor su trabajo en acariciar su lengua con la suya al mismo ritmo.

No tenía idea de cómo le hacían, pero los besos con Atsumu siempre eran como un baile sincronizado y completamente rítmico. Como un vals hipnotizante que solo le dejaba mareado y con el corazón acelerado al terminar.

Sintió ahora _su_ propia erección comenzando a crecer. La única diferencia es que él _sí_ llevaba ropa interior, pero Atsumu no dio rodeos al enredar sus dedos con el elástico y bajárselos hasta la altura de los tobillos cubiertos por las calcetas.

Atsumu mordió su lengua hacia afuera mientras empezaba a masturbarlo con una mano, mientras que con la otra se lo hacía a sí mismo. Sakusa empezó a temblar al sentir los primeros fogonazos de placer, pero su única respuesta fue tomar a Atsumu por debajo de la falda y clavar las yemas de los dedos en sus tersos muslos.

Continuaron un par de minutos de esa forma hasta que Sakusa decidió cambiar los roles; no quería que Atsumu se lastimara la muñeca al ser quien más movimientos realizaba de los dos durante los encuentros sexuales. Tampoco duró mucho, porque como siguieran de esa forma, y con la adrenalina recorriéndoles todo el cuerpo por la incertidumbre de ser tal vez expuestos…

No quería pensar en que alguno de sus compañeros diera un paso en los vestidores. Nunca podría superar que Bokuto o Hinata les encontraran masturbándose mientras usaban una falda de porrista.

—Omi-Omi —susurró Atsumu contra su boca y tironeando de su labio inferior con los dientes—. Hagámoslo _ahora_.

—Atsumu, _no_ vamos a tener sexo aquí —gruñó Sakusa; pero no se alejó de él—. Es totalmente antihigiénico.

–¡Oh, vamos! —rio—. Después nos duchamos juntos en las duchas comunitarias.

 _Ew_ , continuó pensando Sakusa. ¿Cómo es que Atsumu podía ser tan marrano, y aun así arrastrarle en todas sus ideas completamente inmundas?

Mentiría si dijera que su corazón no se exaltaba más al escuchar las propuestas de Atsumu. Si tan listo se creía, entonces Sakusa le enseñaría una cosa o dos sobre orillarle a sacar su peor lado.

Soltó su pene para sujetarlo por la cintura expuesta. Atsumu abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada mientras Sakusa utilizaba toda su fuerza para girarlo y empujar su pecho contra la pared, mientras que el suyo lo pegó a la espalda de Atsumu.

—¿Acaso no querías hacerlo _ahora_? —susurró en su oído, y apretó su erección por debajo de la falda de Atsumu.

Atsumu suspiró con placer al sentir los dedos de Sakusa acercándose hacia su entrada. Cerró los ojos al recargar la mejilla contra la pared.

—Omi-Omi, me vuelve loco cuando te dejas llevar por mis ideas que dices son asquerosas —rio—. Mueve esos pompones de porrista para mí.

Sakusa apretó las cejas, y metió un dedo en el interior de Atsumu demasiado rápido para hacerle gritar entre dientes.

—Haces otro chiste así, y te vas de aquí.

Atsumu se quedó callado mientras le dejaba hacer su trabajo —al menos, callado de hacer comentarios de mierda. Porque no dejó de respirar pesadamente y tragarse los suspiros a medida que Sakusa introducía otro dedo más en su interior.

Cuando sintió que estaba listo, tuvo que separarse unos segundos para ir hasta su casillero en busca de la cajita de condones que siempre guardaba adentro de su kit sanitario. Por muy caótico y cargado de adrenalina que fuera follar en un vestidor público, Sakusa no tendría sexo sin protección con Atsumu.

¿Quién sabe que pestes traía encima ese tipo? Ya le obligaría más tarde a tomar otro control de enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

— _Apúrate_ —gruñó Atsumu al ver sobre su hombro que Sakusa se tomaba su tiempo para desenfundar el condón sobre su miembro—. Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que Bokuto se aburra de la capoeira de Shoyou.

Sakusa empezó a sentir que sus dedos temblaban al acomodar el final del viscoso condón sobre la base de su pene. Atsumu tenía razón; y el simple pensamiento levantó sus alarmas de alerta por todo el cuerpo.

Ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando comenzó a introducirse en el interior de Atsumu. Los dos jadearon al mismo tiempo; aunque la adrenalina siempre trajera un poco más de placer, también los nervios dificultaban un poco la situación.

Sakusa entrelazó sus dedos con la mano de Atsumu apretada contra la pared. Puede que no fuera el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero besó en la curva de su cuello mientras Atsumu respiraba de forma más acelerada a causa de que se encontraba empujando más fuerte contra él.

Dio embestidas suaves, pero rápidas. Atsumu llevó las manos de ambos hasta su pecho, por debajo del top, para que Sakusa acariciara con movimientos circulares sus pezones.

No contó los minutos hasta que Atsumu empezó a jadear más fuerte, ni tampoco el tiempo hasta que _él_ sintió los estragos de acercarse poco a poco al clímax.

Los dos lo hicieron allí, juntos, olvidándose por un completo segundo que era un vestidor público y que seguían siendo dos hombres vistiendo faldas de porristas por encima de sus erecciones y traseros con marcas rojizas de dedos.

Estaba seguro que, si alguien entraba en ese mismo momento, tendría que agregarse unos cuantos años de terapia para olvidar la pintoresca imagen.

—Omi-Omi —habló Atsumu mientras ambos jadeaban en la misma posición; Sakusa tenía la frente apoyada contra su hombro tratando de recuperar el aire—, deberíamos usar la falda más seguido.

—Ni hablar —respondió Sakusa con total seriedad—. Además, están hechas una inmundicia. Esta misma noche las vamos a quemar.

—¡Pero, Omi…! —rezongó el rubio—. ¿Qué le diremos a Bokkun y a Shoyou-kun…?

A Sakusa aquello le traía sin cuidado. Toda la alocada situación era culpa de esos dos animales.

Mientras Atsumu se relajaba contra sus brazos, Sakusa se preguntó cómo los humanos podían ser criaturas tan diferentes.

A algunos, las faldas les incitaban a querer practicar algo de capoeira. Mientras que a otros…

Les terminaba orillando a tener sexo en un asqueroso —pero muy apetecible— vestidor público.


End file.
